


Save me

by Lunas876



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apologies, Fluff, Gen, Half Good Half Bad Crowley, M/M, Original Character is Crowley's son, Original Character is a Bad ass, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, Past Torture, Protective Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas876/pseuds/Lunas876
Summary: 10 years ago Crowley hooked up with a Hunter and forgot to use protection, resulting in a half demon half human baby,which is you. Things take a bad turn when instead of raising you, your mother gives you to the demon. Thus began the years of torture, But somehow you end up on Earth and find shelter in the Winchester household.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Original Male Character(s), Crowley & Original Male Character(s), Crowley/Bobby Singer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. your self given name is Azer

-Run.  
The only word in your mind right now. Well you were running because your psychotic father would be following you. Obviously, why would he let his favorite source of amusement go? You were not going to that literal hellhole, just to be some sort of amusement.  
You didn't know where you were but you kept running. Your mom taught you to read and write before handing you over to that demon. That should help. Hopefully someone, what does he call them, a hunter would help you. Soon you saw a big house. You crept slowly to the house. You tried to peek inside but the view was blocked by curtains. You heard maybe two voices but you heard them talking about demons so you decided to go inside.  
There was a chance that they were hunters but also the chance that they were a highly superstitious couple but you decided to take the risk. When you saw the door, it had 2194 written on it. When you entered everybody looked at you even the psycho that called himself your dad. His eyes widened on seeing you but soon returned to their normal state with the same smug smile he always had.  
\- Hello son.

You froze with shock and fear. There were 3 people and 1 demon in the room. All three of them turned to you. you saw and bearded man, a tall man and a very intimidating man but you didn't care about any of them. You glared at the monster in the middle of the room  
\- Son?  
The tall man asked. You were about to run when the intimidating man came and grabbed your arm. You were about to punch him but he threw some kind of special water that hunters always use at you. You were confused. You looked at him as to say What the hell but he grabbed you and pushed you where your dad was standing.  
-LET ME GO! you screamed.  
You weren't going back. No, you weren't going. The intimidating man shoved you into the pentagram or whatever they called it with your "father". Your Father laughed sickeningly as you tumbled onto the floor.  
\- Crowley. Explain now.  
\- Well, Where should I start? Well as you humans say once there was a huntress and a demon. They had sex and out came this literal demon spawn.  
They were too shocked to notice that you had slipped out of the pentagram and then you tried to run. Bad choice. The bearded man saw you and grabbed the collar of your shirt and nearly chocked you.  
\- Where do you think you are going, idjit?  
\- Wait, how did he get out of the trap?  
Every single person in the room, excluding your father (since he had already saw you doing it), were shocked.  
\- Uh, I don't know. Please let me go.  
At a time like this you had to stay calm, instead you were panicking like crazy. You started hyperventilating, you felt faint. The tall man grabbed a chair for you and you sat down. He went to talk with the intimidating guy, and you started to eavesdrop.  
\- Dean, we gotta let the kid stay. If some demon ever found and trained him plus Crowley may already trained him, he will be the deadliest demon around considering that holy water and the traps don't work on him.  
\- But,considering that he is Crowley's son, how do we even know-  
Suddenly, the bearded man came in front of you and said  
\- What do you think that you are doing, princess?  
\- Nothing.  
You mumbled. He sighed and said  
\- Why are you here?  
\- Don't consider yourself lucky. I just stumbled upon the house, heard you talking about demons thought you can help me. If I had known that he was here, I would've never came.  
\- How did you get out of the trap?  
\- I don't know.  
\- Think I'll believe the bullshit,idjit.  
\- Don't believe me, I don't care.  
The bearded man left you alone for a while and then came back with a glass of water.  
\- I don't want water.  
\- This is not water.  
\- Then what is it?  
\- Well, let me show you but it's not gonna be pretty.  
\- Yeah, like-  
Before you could say anything, for the second time of the day, You got splashed with water.  
\- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL!!  
\- So, holy water doesn't affect you either.  
Then, he went and probably said the same things to the two. Apparently, it was uncommon that you didn't get affected by the two things. Then, your father decided to speak up.  
\- I know what can kill him, but I wont tell you until you release me.  
\- Ha, typical of you to give away how to kill your own son for freedom.  
\- I never considered you my son.  
\- I never was your son. You want to make me a monster. You made me kill those innocent people just so I could get over my fear of killing.  
\- And you did. You did kill all those people.  
\- Fun fact, I never killed any of those people.  
\- Good, explains how you are such a failure.  
\- Wait, you knew?  
\- Obviously I knew. Then I knew why you were such a failure  
\- Please, i'd rather be a failure than a monster and murderer .  
Then, your father let out a low growl and said  
\- FINE, SQUIRREL LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!  
\- Only if you don't attack any of us including the kid.  
-FINE, JUST LET ME OUT DAMN IT!  
The tall person came and scratched to pentagram with his knife and within seconds he teleported away.


	2. Am I wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now on I will update every Saturday..Azer has a little talk with Bobby and a little bonding with the Boys. Also they learn about his superpowers

The intimidating person came and said  
\- Well, we have no choice but to let him stay. Hey kid, my name's Dean, this is Sam and that's Bobby.  
\- Hey, my name is Azer.  
You said, doubt and fear lingering in your voice. Dean sensed it and said  
\- Don't worry,kid. We won't hurt you.  
He said with a smile. He had a messed up sense of humor. Bobby said  
\- Come on. I'll set up the couch unless you don't sleep.  
\- I sleep. I am only half demon.  
\- Okay.

^ THE NEXT DAY ^

You woke up pretty early considering all the running you did last night. Well, being the son of a demon helped. But your feet ached a bit. Bobby was already awake and Dean and Sam were not in the house.  
\- Where are those two?  
\- They're probably in a motel.  
\- A motel?  
\- Yeah, a motel. It's a place where people live for one or more days.  
\- Oh, okay.  
\- So, where were you living before you came-  
\- Hell. Literal Hell. It's not even like he sugar coated anything. He, my pathetic excuse for a father, trained me day and night just so he could use me as a weapon against angels or something. I just don't know why he treated me like that.  
\- So basically he tortured you. Am I wrong?  
\- No.  
\- Nobody deserves to be treated like that. Not even demons. Trust me I had a rough childhood.  
\- Yeah... By the way, what's the time?  
\- 9:40.  
\- Oh.  
After you ate breakfast (Nothing too special, just a sandwich and some coffee) Bobby showed you to his library. According to him he had collected so many books that he nearly had all the supernatural creatures' descriptions and weaknesses. And all of them had been jumbled on a notebook by Bobby for the sake of convenience. You asked if you can read some of the books and he said yes. You started researching on the type of demon your dad is. A crossroads demon. Makes deals for a certain amount of time before sending hell hounds to retrieve the souls. You had seen one. Your dad's. Juliet, maybe. Well maybe you could research enough to fight him. But you weren't ready. Soon, Sam and Dean came into the living room to talk with Bobby probably. Then Sam came to you and said  
\- Hey, if you don't mind, I want to ask you some things.  
\- Sure go ahead.  
\- Well, since normal traps, salt and holy water doesn't work on you, what does?  
\- A bullet in the head.  
Sam got confused and asked  
\- Doesn't that make you...well, human?  
\- Well, can a human do this?  
You stood up and lifted the couch easily of the floor. Sam went back a few steps in shock. Dean nearly shot you. Well he did. You just dodged the bullet.  
\- Trust me. I am just superhuman, or super half-demon,I don't know.  
After a moment of awkward silence Dean said  
\- Well, try not to show off, 'kay.  
Dean smiled warmly after saying that and you were, for the lack of a better word, happy because you had finally gained someone's approval.  
\- Well, time to see what you got.  
Bobby said as he tossed you an oversized hoodie a bit big for you. Well at least it was comfy.  
\- Wait, what do you mean?  
\- You are coming on a hunt with us.  
\- What? When did you decide that?  
\- Last night. Why?  
\- I'm just dumbfounded.  
\- Need some weapons?  
\- Well...  
You removed the angel blades from the sleeve of your dad's coat.  
\- I stole them when I ran away.  
\- Are those angel blades?  
\- Dad gifted them to me at my tenth birthday. To kill... you know. He used to take them away after the missions so I don't escape.  
\- Let me guess you escaped with those.  
\- And the help of a friend.  
\- Who?  
\- That doesn't matter.  
\- Want us to trust you, gotta spill the facts.  
Sam and Dean joined you and were pressuring you to spill the truth.  
\- Huh... Lucifer Morningstar


	3. Boy Meets Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Azer goes on his First hunt and has an encounter with Crowely.

\- Lucifer. The devil?  
\- Yeah, him.  
\- And you weren't afraid that he would blast you into pieces.  
\- No. Actually, he has become quite nice recently.  
\- Yeah, we don't believe you.  
You chuckled but apparently that wasn't funny. To relieve some of the tension, you said   
\- Come on, we have to some kind to monster to hunt.  
You fake laughed and slipped out of the circle they had made around you.  
Putting on the hoodie, you slipped the angel blades into the sleeve. After double-checking that the angel blades are not showing, you went to where the brothers and Bobby were standing.  
\- This is going to be awkward, isn't it?  
\- Well, we are just to ignore the conversation...for some time.  
Dean said as he entered the car. Sam looked at you and said   
\- Get in.  
After some time, as you and Sam were discussing things-  
\- Wait, you have fought angels?!  
\- Yep, defeated a few too.  
\- Wow.  
You reached the destination, a house, nothing too special about it on the outside. Dean explained  
\- It's a nest.  
\- A what?  
\- A vampire nest. Vamps live here. Only way to kill them is to-  
\- Behead them. I know. I have killed a few.  
\- Crowley gave you the training didn't he.  
\- He didn't give anything except that.  
\- Ok. Listen the plan. I try to negotiate. They listen. Good. They don't. You know what to do.  
Both of you nodded and went into the nest. You had a feeling this won't go very well.  
The Alpha and Dean started talking. You weren't listening. Obviously. You were too distracted by the vamps in the room. Soon Dean came and said  
\- He'll give us the kids.  
\- KIDS!!  
You exclaimed out of pure shock. You didn't know they had kids for meals.  
\- How old?  
\- I don't know.  
\- Dean. How. Old. Are. They?!  
You said, dominant and assertive, gritting your teeth. Dean sighed and said  
\- Maybe your age. But they are getting released now. Don't worry.  
You released a low growl but didn't say anything.  
As you were about to go, the vampire pounced on Dean, Sam screamed  
\- Dean, look out!  
Thank god you had fast reflexes. Taking out the angel blade, you nailed it right between it's eyes. Before anyone could do anything about it, you took out the other blade and swiftly beheaded him. Obviously it enraged the other vampires. All of them came and the two hunters started shooting and you started beheading. Soon, all the vampires were on the floor, dead. You nearly collapsed. You counted the number of vampires. Fifteen. Huh, you could've sweared that there were more. All of you were panting hard, until you said   
\- We gotta let the kids go.  
You started to find the room where they must be. soon Sam found them. After helping them all call there parents, You went into the car tired as hell.   
\- We'll drop you of at Bobby's house, 'kay.  
\- Yeah, thanks.  
Once you were at bobby's house, you heard two people's voices just like yesterday. Wait, were you hallucinating the whole time.  
You entered the living room and guess who it was, your father. Just he wasn't in the trap, he was roaming freely with Bobby pinned against the wall. You swallowed a scream. And sneaked into the kitchen. Come on, where would Bobby keep his holy water. You searched for some time and found it in cabinate. Suddenly you got an idea.  
When you entered the living room, you acted as if you were not afraid but you were. Your father saw you and said  
\- Not a move or I'll squish this human like a bug.  
You stopped in your tracks. Damn, you just needed to get close enough so you could spray the water onto him. Well you were worrying for nothing. He himself came to you.  
\- Well, well. You escape for one day and they've already made you a hunter. Pathetic.  
You kept your head down, But he grabbed your mouth and pulled you to look at him.  
-Well, say something.  
You didn't say anything. Instead he got a mouth full of holy water in the face. He let go of your face. A sizzling sound fill the room. Bobby dropped from the wall and banged your father's head with a shotgun. With some table salt he made a circle around him and collapsed onto the couch. With a sigh, he said  
\- Well kid gotta say you're smart.


	4. A Brand New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azer gets a breath of fresh air after almost dying the day before, only to deal with several "other things"

After calling Sam and Dean, You drew or at least tried to draw a perfect devil trap, around your father. Bobby mocked you by saying  
\- You call that a devil's trap. A goddamn child can make better traps.  
\- Hey, I never made these kind of things, okay. Now, tell me if its at least functional.  
\- It'll work.  
No matter how much you tried to ignore the imperfections, it still looked ugly as hell. Dean and Sam entered the living room and the first thing Dean says  
\- That's the ugliest trap I've ever seen.  
You tried to say something but the words won't come out. You just huffed and shrugged. You glanced at Bobby who was smiling satisfyingly. You stuck out a tongue to him. Soon you father woke up, got up, dusted himself and you trembled slightly when your father glared at you.  
\- Hello boys.  
\- What the hell are you doing here, Crowley?  
\- Why, can't a demon come for a small visit?  
\- No.  
Your dad pretended to be hurt and said  
\- That just hurts my feelings, squirrel.  
\- You don't have any feelings.  
\- Yeah, true.  
\- I'll ask this one last time, Why. Are. You. Here?  
\- Why do you think? To collect my bloody son, of course.  
\- He ain't your goddamn son, Crowley.  
Bobby said so threateningly, it caught you off guard. You looked at him and saw pure rage. With a smug smile, your father said  
\- Come Robert, he is basically half me.  
\- He is nothing like you. Actually he is your complete polar opposite.  
\- Bobby. Stop, please.  
You said, your voice cracking a bit but you didn't let it show.  
\- That's my boy!  
Turning to face your father, you said  
\- Why are you here?  
-To take you back.  
\- No.  
\- What did you just say?!  
\- No. I will not come back.  
With a low growl, he came to edge of the pentagram where you were standing. You didn't flinch but inside you brain, everything stopped working at once. Your mouth suddenly became full of sand and your hands became sweaty. Your father suddenly chuckled and said  
\- Got quite the courage now, huh.  
The room shook suddenly and a person in a ridiculous trench coat came and pushed you against the wall and put an angel blade across your throat.

\- Woah, Cas take it easy. He is a friend.  
So he was Castiel. You had heard about him from your father, but he didn't mention much about him. You said  
\- Yeah, take it easy.  
\- He is a demon.  
\- Correction, half-demon.  
\- Stop talking, I have something that will easily slit your throat.  
\- That's why you should stop talking too.  
You looked down on your hand and there was the blade, aimed right at the heart of the angel. He chuckled and lowered his blade.  
\- So, why are you here, Cas?  
Dean said in order to relieve some of the tension in the room.  
\- I sensed two demons here. One of them was clear while the other wasn't. I thought you guys were in danger so I came to check on you. How would I know that you befriended a demon-  
\- Half-demon.  
You said, mildly annoyed that he called you a demon. Your father suddenly said  
\- Now that everybody is arguing, I'd like to go now.  
\- You go when we tell you to go.  
Your father sighed loudly and said  
\- At least give me a chair so I can bloody sit down.  
\- Azer, get him a chair.  
You went and tossed him a chair. You were, by the looks of it gone for a long time, because when you came back Bobby was being pushed back by Sam and Dean and Castiel was in between the two, standing defensively.  
\- Okay, what the hell just happened?  
\- Nothing, just Robert can't swallow some facts.  
Seeing on how aggressive Bobby was, your dad must have said some pretty triggering things. but your dad was the king of annoying people so you weren't surprised. You went over to Bobby and said  
\- What did he just say to you?  
\- Nothin'.  
\- Bobby, what did he say to you?  
\- I said nothin'.  
You sighed and said  
\- Okay, if you don't want to tell me then I'll respect your wishes.  
You were about to speak with your father but all of the sudden the ground beneath you shook, you turned around and saw a demon and a hellhound. You glared at the demon. Gritting your teeth, you took out your blades and your father said  
\- Ah, cavalry's here.  
\- Az-  
Dean said but you cut him off.  
\- Demon and hellhound.  
\- Crowley's hellhound?  
\- No, she wouldn't attack me.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Yeah.  
The demon charged. Dumb move. You easily sidestepped the attack and stabbed the demon in the back. Okay, the easy part was over. The hellhound slowly approached. Weird move for a hellhound, even a trained one. Then, it hit you. Your "father" trained the hellhound against you. Slowly retracting another blade, you challenged the hellhound...no, more like taunted the hellhound as to say come on. The hell hound lunged, you dodge it and tried to stab it instead stuck your hand in it's mouth. You cried out in pain. The hellhound opened it's mouth to bite down again but you quickly retreated the hand. Cradling the hand, you tried to evade the attacks but it was too damn fast. If only someone could distract it. Dean came like an angel filling it up with bullets. Although it didn't do anything it did distract it. As soon it looked away you stabbed it in the head, but as a last laugh, it pushed you hard into your father your feet accidentally scraping the devil's trap. You cursed but as soon as you got up, Looking for your dad. Obviously he had teleported away. You collapsed as soon as you realized he had teleported. You blacked out right after.

^ A FEW DAYS LATER ^  
A few days had passed after your father's disappearance and when your hand became a chew toy for a hellhound. And you guys were already on to the next case. A rouge werewolf eating everything in it's path. It took you four days to find the sucker and when you it nearly ate Sam. You stabbed it through the heart right when it's teeth were just above Sam. You caught your breath. Weird. This was particularly easy hunt why were you so tired.  
\- Hey Az, you okay?  
\- As a matter of fact, no.  
You said as a sharp pain reverberated from your hand to your whole body. You removed the bandage covering your hand, only to reveal a much more terrifying sight. The wound from bite of the hellhound was turning blackish. You froze with shock and Dean saw the wound and said  
\- Son of a.. Azer don't worry. We'll take you to Bobby. We'll see what kind of poison or whatever it is.  
\- I know what it is...*cough* its called a "daemovenenum". It's latin for demon poi- My dad must've covered the hellhound's teeth with poison.  
\- Yeah, I only care about the cure.  
\- Hellhound blood plus the blood of the victim.  
\- Okay, we'll drop you off at Bobby's and then try to get the blood of the hellhound.  
\- How?  
\- I don't know..Maybe we'll find someone who made a deal maybe then we'll get the cure  
\- Yeah, and then we'll go get a unicorn who will fly us to heaven where my father will apologize to me.  
You said sarcasm dripping in your voice.  
\- Come, we need to get you to Bobby.  
You went and sat in the back seat of the Impala and closed your eyes to relax a bit. The next thing you know is Dean waking you up to go inside the house. You tried to stand up but your legs turned into jelly and stumbled. Sam caught you in time and helped you walk into the house and onto the couch. You turned to thank him but he was already out. Bobby came from whatever work he was doing in the library.  
\- Why were Sam and Dean here?  
You lifted your hand to show him the bite. His eyes went wide with shock when he inspected the wound. After a long pause he said  
\- What the hell is that?  
\- Daemovenenum.  
\- Daemo- what?  
\- Daemovenenum. It's Latin for "Demon Poison".  
\- Balls, is there a cure?  
\- Yeah, I already gave the ingredient to Dean.  
\- What is the ingredient?  
\- Hellhound blood.  
\- I am not even gonna ask the reason.  
\- Sure.  
\- Is it fatal?  
Bobby said as he knelt next to you.  
\- No.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- ......No?  
Bobby sighed loudly and went to the library to see the weaknesses of Demon. No sign of the Daemo-whatever. Bobby bought a bunch of books.  
\- Bobby, don't worry. Hopefully Dean and Sam will find a hellhound and kill it. Then, I'll probably be okay.  
\- Yeah, I know.  
Bobby smiled warmly at you. You couldn't help but smirk at the sudden smile.  
\- Why are you laughing, you idjit?!  
\- I don't know why but this is the first time I've seen you smile this warmly.  
Soon you both of you were laughing uncontrollably. As soon as you heard a whoosh, you snapped your head and saw non other than your father. He said in a dark and possessive voice  
\- Having fun without your father, Azer?  
You were surprised with the level of possessiveness in your father's voice. You decided to exploit it a bit.  
\- Why, missing torturing me in hell, Father?  
\- I wasn't torturing, I was just preparing you.  
\- Yeah, so the hellhound bite is a test.  
You said sarcasm dripping in your voice, but your father took it in a literal sense.  
\- No, that was actually me-  
\- Listen, cut the bullshit and tell us why are you here.  
\- I bought a hellhound for your cure.  
You looked at him suspiciously. He had a sleeping hellhound behind him, just it was too easy for him.  
\- What's the catch?  
\- Nothing.  
\- Wait, what?  
But just before he could answer, he teleported away.  
\- BALLS!!  
Bobby cursed.  
\- Bobby.  
\- WHAT?  
\- Don't move too much. There is a hellhound right there.  
You pointed towards it. Sam and Dean obviously had to enter at the worst moment possible. You signed them that there was a hellhound on the carpet. You passed them an angel blade and told Bobby to bring an iron syringe. Bobby slowly put the syringe in it's flesh with your directions but it woke up. Great, now you all die. Thankfully, Dean leapt forward and stabbed it right in the back. It disintgrated quickly. That could've gotten bad quickly. Dean looked at you, demanding an explanation  
\- How the hell a hellhound came into the room, fell asleep and you didn't notice.  
\- No, it didn't come in here, it got teleported by my father.  
\- Crowley?  
\- Yep.  
\- He just gave you the hellhound.  
\- Yep.  
\- Let's cure you first.  
\- Woah, woah! Easy it needs to be properly mixed. Please, get a bowl.  
Bobby went into the kitchen and got a decent sized bowl. You felt like a witch, just like your father but you didn't like it. You sliced open your hand and a few drops of blood oozed into the bowl. When you dropped the hellhound blood in it (only one drop) it expanded like hell. You looked at it and cringed. Well you thought you would need to drink that stuff but anything to live.  
\- Bottoms up.  
You shuddered at the taste.  
\- How was the taste?  
\- Bitter. Like eating an aloe vera and raw meat at the same time.  
\- Well now thankfully you're not dying and it's late so we should all sleep.  
\- Agreed.  
Sam and Dean called the second floor rooms and you thought that you should first store the hellhound blood somewhere in case of another poisoning. You looked at your hand and saw the black wound was already healing. You filled a glass of water and drank it all in one gulp. Bobby entered the room as you finished the glass and asked  
\- You okay now?  
\- Yep, never been better.  
\- You better sleep. That stuff smelled nasty.  
\- Tasted exactly like that.  
You both chuckled lightly and you yawned. You were sleepy as heck. You went to the couch and basically collapsing on the couch, eyes closing almost immediately.

^ THE NEXT DAY ^

You woke up early, the energy in your body revitalizing. You stretched your arms and shoulders. They cracked like gunshots. A brand new day that started good but ended up shitty. You see, as you were eating the breakfast, Sam called and there were some leviathans wrecking havoc in the city. Leviathans, you hated those disgusting things. Bobby started the pickup and you went to the location Sam had sent. When you reached the spot you were almost immediately attacked. Three leviathans. Considering one could kill two angels, you were in deep shit. Thankfully, Bobby had gone creative and made a Borax Bomb. Ha, everybody was sprayed, including us, with a lot of borax. You tossed a blade to Bobby and started slicing. Both Bobby and you got one solid kill but the other just recovered quickly and attacked you. Thanks to your super strength you were alive right now but that big mouth was ugly and smelly. As you were struggling you felt an angel's presence. Castiel then shoved the leviathan with his mind. Bobby quickly came and decapitated the leviathan. You turned to thank Castiel but he just cut you off  
\- Th-  
\- I need your help.  
\- What? Why?  
\- Sam and Dean are captured by demons.  
\- Let me guess. My father.  
\- Yeah.  
\- Okay.  
\- I'll go and burn the heads.  
Bobby said with a duffel bag is his hands.  
\- Goodbye.  
You said as Castiel put his hand on your back and teleported you near the house. Wow, unusual for your father to choose the least flashy outpost.  
\- Ready to go in.  
\- Wait.  
You said as you took you knife and carved out a sigil that your father had taught you.  
\- What is that?  
You touched Castiel and your hand burned him without any sign of healing.  
\- It's a sigil father taught me. It hurts every supernatural creature. Great for torture but kills if kept for too long.  
You said as you covered the hand and slid the angel blade in your sleeve.  
\- Damn it. I forgot the other one with Bobby. Can I have yours?  
\- No.  
\- Fair enough. Keep on the lookout. I'll scratch a sigil or a trap.  
You entered the house, fake calmness on your face.  
\- Hey, demons. It's me. Your buddy.  
You heard a woosh behind you and quickly took out your blade and stabbed the demon in the heart. The other demon came and shoved you against the wall, knocking the blade out of your hands and with his filthy hands on throat nearly choking you. You were about to get out of the grip but a familiar voice stopped you.  
\- Well, well. Look who is here my son.  
Your father spat on the ground with disgust.  
\- Why are you here? To take your buddies.  
The lights opened nearly blinding you.  
\- Well there they are. Come on, go get 'em.  
You smirked and said,  
\- You know I can't take them all on.  
\- I know that is why I am telling you to.  
\- Okay.  
You reached out your hand and touched the demon's head. He screamed in pain and agony. Quickly he disintegrated and reach into your pocket to get out the stone you always carried and threw it the window. Your Dad screamed  
\- Stop the stone!  
What they didn't know was the rock was just salt hardened with you and Castiel's full force and it was just a distraction. It burned the demon that had caught it. You picked up the blade and stabbed the two demons easily. Now time to save the idiot brothers. You looked at your father and waved. You loved the slight look of panic on your father's face as you sliced the ropes holding the brothers. You turned to face your father, but before you could say anything your father teleported away.  
\- Damn.  
You broke the sigils and called Castiel in for help. The brothers slowly drifted into consciousnesses as Castiel healed them.  
\- We aren't gonna tell you anything.  
Dean said, only half conscious.  
\- Don't worry, bud.  
You said trying to comfort him. Now all of you needed to get back home but Dean insisted that they would stay in a motel. Stubborn people. As Castiel dropped yo at Bobby's house, you said  
\- Thanks for the lift.  
\- Why? You literally did all the work.  
\- Well then we're even.  
You said with a smile. Huh, a tiring day really. You killed one leviathan and three demons. Pretty good for an unlucky day, you said to yourself with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I will halt the writing process for a few days because of my final exams. I promise after the exams are finished, I'll continue the fic. Thank you


	5. Not Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azer reunites with an old friend, who turns out to be pretty useful.

You rushed to the kitchen where a few bags of rock salt were placed on the table. You picked one up and ran to cover the doors, windows and anything else they could come in through. The few weeks before were pretty peaceful with only a few hunts. You should've known that your father would put a few hellhounds and demons on you. The first demon was fairly new and didn't know you. So, as usual he charged and got stabbed through his neck. You ran and went into to the house you called home. The second demon knew who you were and proceeded with caution. You peeked through the curtain and saw two hellhounds and one demon. Taking out your blade and shotgun that Bobby had hidden in the small space between the closet and wall. Rock Salt shots. Perfect. You opened the door and the demon hissed  
\- I will kill you and take your soul and heart to the King.  
\- Can't you just leave me and my soul be? Please.  
The demon leapt forward and dodged three shots before getting hit in the knee. You accepted that you weren't good at shooting and did it from the memory of Bobby shooting. Time for the hellhounds .Until you saw the bigger hellhound tearing the smaller one up. You looked closely and saw Juliet. Your dad's hellhound whom you had a pretty good friendship with.  
\- Juliet!  
You exclaimed. It had been nearly a year since you had seen Juliet. She leapt and landed on you and started licking your face vigorously.  
\- Yeah, girl. I missed you too. Stop licking please. Thanks.  
You said as you staggered to your feet. Juliet was heavy. You ruffled her ears.  
\- Hey girl. Did father go crazy letting you go after me? Or did he not know that you actually liked me?  
The hound rolled onto it's back and you rubbed it's belly. She was basically a big husky who could easily kill demons. When Bobby came from the hunt, he saw you basically rubbing air. You heard a shotgun cock and snapped your head in that direction and saw Bobby, eyes wide open.  
\- WAIT!!  
You screamed and shielded the dog with your Body and said slowly  
\- Bobby, trust me. She wont hurt me or you or anyone unless you tell her. She is harmless.  
Bobby didn't trust you (obviously) and shotgun in hand came to you and said  
\- Gonna explain why this hellhound's here.  
\- Well, I was out stretching and these two demons attack me out of nowhere. I killed one there and one here. There was one other hellhound but Juliet took care of it easily and ripped it apart.  
You saw Juliet get up and nudged your hand and you gestured Bobby to touch it.  
\- I am not touching the goddamn hellhound.  
\- Please.  
\- No.  
\- Please. Please. Pleeeeaaassseee.  
After a lot of persuasion, Bobby caved and said \- 'Kay. I'll touch it. But only once.  
\- Okay. Okay.  
You said, excited, You guided his hand near the hellhound's snout and the hellhound sniffed the hand and started licking it. Bobby jolted a bit but relaxed near the end and you felt relieved that Juliet didn't view Bobby's hand as a personal chew toy.  
\- Can she please stay?  
\- How do we even that "her" reaction is even true?  
\- She killed a hellhound for me. She really likes me. I promise.  
\- What if "she" kills you?  
\- She wont I'm sure. Hundred percent.  
\- I think there is a truck big enough for her.  
\- THANKS BOBBY!  
You practically screamed and ran of to the yard in the front and saw a large truck and took Juliet to the truck. Seeing a large metal sheet in the garage, you lifted it and took it over to the truck. Carefully putting it on the top of the truck, it fit almost perfect. Nice. You went in the house to ask Bobby for a blanket, got scolded and came back with a large blanket that could probably cover her. The hound had already took a sleeping position and was deep asleep. It was so cute seeing her cuddle with her own tail. You gently put the blanket onto her and tucked her in before going in the home.  
\- Hey, thanks for letting her stay.  
You said to Bobby as soon as entered the home and Bobby murmured something you couldn't hear. To be honest normal people wouldn't even be able to hear the murmur but you were anything but. You sat on the couch and Bobby came from the kitchen with few sandwiches for both of you.  
\- Thanks, again.  
\- Y' know, every time do something good for you, you don't need to say thanks every single time.  
\- It's just that nobody ever did anything good for me. It's like a whole new world for me. A month ago, life was that I should only train and kill. So I'm still trying to figure out this hunter's life.  
\- Crowley is an idgit for letting a wonderful kid like you go. If it was me would've raise hell to get you back.  
\- Actually, my father never tried to bond with me like you know normal kids who have healthy relationships with their fathers. It must fun and happy.  
\- Oh, buddy trust me not all father-son relationships are good.  
\- You and Sam and Dean have a nice relationship.  
Bobby fell silent at that remark.  
\- Trust me, I meant it in a nice way.  
\- Yeah, I know.  
\- I just always wanted a nice father, you know. The one that hugs me every time I do something right or scolds me if I am being a brat or play that ball-thing. I wanted a normal childhood full of happiness. Instead, I got a childhood full of demons and angels and whatnot with a jackass and a pathetic excuse of a father that can't or completely refuses to show any signs of love or even satisfaction.  
You said, never realizing the tears falling from your eyes. It was the first you've cried since...forever. Bobby pulled you in for a hug and buried your head in his chest, gripping shirt as you cried in his embrace. You didn't know when or how you fell asleep but there were you, snuggling against the first person who actually cared about you and didn't want you as a weapon.

^ THE NEXT DAY ^

Your eyes slowly opened and you winced at the sunlight coming directly at you eyes. You turned around and saw Bobby in his study. He looked at you and said,  
\- You must be pretty tired from all the...things that happened yesterday to sleep through the howling that the dog did.  
\- Juliet? Why?  
\- Don't know why, but she did jump on me and didn't stop licking until I pushed a little hard. Then came over to you and is settled over there.  
You turned your head and saw the large dog under the blanket.  
\- Wow, uh thanks for letting her in and the blanket.  
\- Even if I didn't want her to enter, she would've come in anyway. She basically shoved me to get to you.  
\- Yeah, than- wait did you call her a "her" instead of an "it". Oh my god.  
You grinned and went over to Juliet to pet her. Bobby then practically dragged you towards the kitchen to eat breakfast. Coffee and toast. Decent. Bobby then concentrated on the papers. You peeked over to see written on book. Demons.  
\- Is the monster of the week demons?  
You taken this "Monster on the week" from Sam and Dean. You basically helped them a lot sometimes even killing the monster yourself without any help.  
\- No. It's just research.  
\- About me?  
Bobby looked at you and said  
\- No, not about you.  
\- Are you sure about that?  
\- Yeah, I'm sure.  
\- Really because your heart beat just shot up.  
You said before leaving and taking Juliet with you. Bobby just sat there and stared in shock. Once you were outside the house, you walked before stopping and seeing somebody outside. Your father. And probably a few of his minions. You turned to Juliet and said,  
\- Jul, go to Bobby and protect him. At all cost. Okay? Also give him these glasses. It'll make you visible to only Bobby. Now run.  
With those word, Juliet ran away to Bobby. You took out the blades and went over to your father.  
\- What do you want?  
\- What? No hi or hello, just straight to business. Okay then if we are doing it like that, get him boys.  
You turned to face the demon but instead were stabbed from front before you could react. You cried in pain and fell on the ground. You writhed in pain for a bit and your father crouched in front of you and said,  
\- See, that's why you don't get on my bad side. It just causes you pain. I should've just tortured you. It would've been so much simple.  
\- Screw you, you bastard.  
\- No, no. You don't curse at me. You see you are at my mercy right now. I can just kill-  
He was interrupted by a loud gunshot.  
\- Get the hell away from him.  
Bobby basically growled.  
\- Please, Robert, can't we come to some sort of compromise. I get my son back and you get back to your normal meaningless life.  
\- Why so you could torture him again? Or brainwash him so he can become your perfect soldier. I know what he is, Crowley.  
\- Well, what are you waiting for, Robert? Spill the tea.  
\- A Cambion. The Anti-Christ.  
\- Oh Robert. Still naive, aren't we? He isn't an Anti-Christ. They are way more powerful than this...abomination.  
\- I advise you to shut up now. Or else it'll remind you a lot about our first meet.  
\- Well, there isn't much you can do, so go away.  
Bobby pointed his shotgun at your father. You had to do something. Even with Juliet, Bobby could be killed by them. Using your own blood, made an exorcism sigil on both of your hands and got up slowly and painfully and grabbed both the demons heads.  
\- Not today, pricks.  
Black smoke poured out of them and you collapsed. The only thing your remembered before fainting was a gunshot.  
When you faded back into consciousness you heard somebody say,  
\- -a lot of blood. I healed him as much as I could but he needs rest now.  
\- Thanks, Cas.  
You fainted again. After some time, you woke up with a hand on your head, blanket up to your neck. Your neck was a little stiff and your arm and foot were asleep and you wanted to barf, otherwise you were okay. You stirred a little but that was enough to wake up Bobby. He said, half asleep  
\- Azer, are you okay?  
\- Yeah, thanks Bobby. I guess I owe my life to you.  
\- We don't owe each other anything. Really, I owe you for saving my life.  
\- You did too. Some demons also attacked me. I was done for if not for Juliet. Thanks for sending her.  
\- Hah, so you were trying to find out what I was.  
\- Yeah, and I'm sorry.  
\- No, I'm sorry. I overreacted.  
You got up and winced a bit at the pain.  
-I was being a prick. I just thought I was being a burden to you so you were deciding to kick me out. Even after last night, I thought you were lying about all of it. It was because I was feeling like a part of a family. But then you came to save me when I thought I was gonna die-  
\- Listen, Azer. Last night was genuine. I'm glad you opened up to me. And about you being a part of our family, you are our family. Never even think you are a burden.  
\- Thanks, dad.  
Bobby froze and you thought that you had gone too far for one day.  
\- I-I am sorry if I crossed a li-  
You couldn't even complete the sentence before Bobby pulled you in for a tight hug. You buried your head in his chest and Bobby whispered,  
\- I promise. I'll try to by a good replacement.  
That sentence made your eyes water and you jokingly said  
\- Here come the waterworks.  
Soon Sam, Dean and Cas came into the room and Dean said,  
\- If your emotional reunion is done you have explaining to do about the hellhound. If Bobby wasn't there we would've been hellhound chew toys.  
\- Oh sorry about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey. My exams are officially over and I am posting this a midnight. Any way. 
> 
> Kudos and comments highly appreciated :) :)


	6. Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Azer finally meets his mommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT READ THIS NOTE FIRST...  
> So this chapter's name is "Lie" because one of the things in the last paragraph is a lie. Which one. It's up to you.

It had been a few days since you had called Bobby dad and on seeing this Sam, Cas and Dean had expected reactions  
\- What the heck?!  
Soon Bobby calmly explained to them that he had unofficially adopted me. Which sounded a lot like  
\- DEAN, DAMMIT WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT RIGHT NOW, YOU IDJIT!  
You couldn't stop smiling after that. Bobby ordered some takeout after that to celebrate and even Cas ate some pizza.  
\- Now who is gonna explain all of this?  
\- Explain what.  
\- All this. Azer calling you dad.  
\- Well, he called me dad and I accepted it. End of story.  
\- Nope. We want the full story.  
\- Ahh, damn. Okay, so Azer decided that he will call me dad from now on. Is that it?  
\- You're stubborn but we're your sons too remember that.  
\- Okay, sure. Idjits.  
After a few hours, they decided to go. Even after Bobby tried to persuade them to stay but they argued that we should have some alone time. Which sounded a weirder than Dean had intended. After they left, you helped Bobby clean up the plates and Bobby looked at you and smiled. After that Bobby set up the guest bedroom and declared it your room.  
You thanked Bobby and after a you drew a few warding symbols, you went to sleep.

^ THE NEXT DAY ^

\- Well that went catastrophically well.  
You said after a particular nasty demon hunt. The sob was on a frenzy after being let loose by none other than your father. Obviously. The demon nearly killed Dean after catching him off guard. Cas was the one to land the killing blow by smiting him. But after the demon had attacked Dean, you saw another kind of spark in Cas' grace. It was bright and flared like somebody had put oil in fire. Weird. You decided not to dwell on it for too long. Sam helped Dean get up and Cas healed the small scratch. Time to go home after a whole four days of hide and seek with the demon. He was really good at covering his tracks. Hopefully the people went to heaven instead to hell or stayed here because that meant more shit for you all to deal with. After a brief checking on who was injured, you decided to go with Cas and after he had teleported you to Bobby's house, you caught hold of Cas' trench coat just as he was about to teleport.  
\- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!  
\- What?  
\- When the demon hurt Dean, your grace flared like crazy. Like fire.  
\- I don't know what you are talking about.  
And with that Cas teleported away leaving you with a hell of a lot question.  
\- Ugh, what is wrong with him? And what is with the small conversation.  
You shrugged went inside the house. You sighed and saw a woman waiting in the house, arguing with Bobby. Taking out your blade, you silently went near them and spoke.  
\- Ahem, Excuse me. What is happening here?  
The women turned and said,  
\- You have turned into such a fine young boy.  
The woman came to hug you. You stepped back reflexively and the woman looked to you in confusion.  
\- What, you don't recognize me?  
\- No. Actually.  
\- I am your mom.  
You eyes widened in shock.  
\- Wait what?  
\- I am your mom.  
\- So, you are the one that gave me to my father to torture me and turn me into killing machine.  
\- It's not like that. I was forced to give away.  
\- By who?  
\- Your father.  
\- Really? You think I will believe that? He made it very clear from the beginning that he didn't want me. He always said that I was an abomination, an accident. Do you think that I will believe that he wanted me?  
\- Yes, yes. And if you don't come with me they will kill me.  
The woman then closed her mouth with her hands. You looked at her with confusion. Slowly, you connected the dots and you figured. Your mom wanted you to protect herself not because of realizing that she loved her son. You felt something and gritted your teeth. You eye started itching but you didn't care. You took your blade attacked her. Was it not for Bobby, you would've stabbed her. The blade flew a few inches to the side of her face. She fell on her back and ran for her life. Bobby then probably prayed to Cas because he was there in seconds. Bobby restrained you and Cas touched your forehead. You passed out as soon as he touched you.  
.........................  
\- What the hell happened here?  
\- Azer happened.  
\- What?  
\- I think he is a complete demon.  
\- How?  
Bobby shook his head and said  
\- No, he's not a demon. Only one of his eyes turned black.  
\- Bobby, he broke your arm and shoulder. If I wasn't there, he would've killed you.  
\- But he didn't. That's what matters.  
\- Bobby, y'know if this continues, we have to-  
\- Don't you say it, Sam.  
\- Bobby, you can't protect him forever.  
\- I know but I will protect him til my death.  
With that Bobby exited the room and came into your room. You were still sleeping peacefully. Bobby sat next you and put his hand on your. Your hand was cold as ice. Bobby chuckled,  
\- I knew your mom was just trying to use you. But the eye. Why did only one of your eye turn black? Why was the other one white. Huh. There are some questions you cant just get an answer to. I even thought you were the Anti-Christ. Stupid of me. But we still don't know what you are.  
You stirred a bit in your sleep but slipped back into the sleep.  
\- Don't worry. You're not a demon.  
Bobby said, but it sounded a lot like he was convincing himself.  
.....................................  
You woke up after a couple of hours. What the heck had gotten into you? You just lost control over your anger. You nearly killed your mom. If you even could call her that. She just gave you to your " Father ". And only wanted you back because some monster was trying to kill her. Why? What did you do to deserve this life? Why did your parents not want you? Because you were some kind of monster, an abomination or a mistake? Obviously you were a mistake. You moved your knees to your chest and buried your head in them. You were shivering but you didn't realize that until Bobby came into your room and said,  
\- Oh, you are awake. Are you okay?  
\- Yeah, I am okay. Perfectly fine.  
You said and smiled.  
\- Azer, we both know that you aren't "fine".  
\- What do you mean?  
\- We both were there when you attacked your mother.  
You fell silent. You looked down and said with a gloomy voice,  
\- You are gonna take me to Crowley, right? Because I am too dangerous.  
\- What! No! Have you gone crazy!  
Bobby basically screamed but he was not fast enough. Your eyes were already filled with tears and you had to bite your lip in order to stop yourself from basically bawling. Bobby came as fast as he could and wrapped his arms around you and whispered soothing words in your ear. It couldn't stop you from crying. In fact, it only amplified it.  
You started crying and Bobby tightened his arms around you. After a few minutes of crying, Bobby asked if you were okay. You nodded. He asked you to join you at the yard and went down. You collected your thoughts. You were Azer. You were the son of Bobby Singer. You were a Hunter. You went down the stairs and found Bobby with a pistol. Damn, he was gonna kill you. You were going to die at the hands of Bobby. You saw Bobby with towel in his other hand. He held out the gun to you and you took in your hand and saw intricate patterns on it.  
\- Dad, what's this?  
\- Well, its a gun.  
\- I can see that but this looks like a specific pistol built for someone.  
\- Well, I thought when I have a kid, I'd give this to him. So if I am acting out he can do the deed right there-.  
You hug your dad before he could continue.  
\- Thanks, Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually supposed to upload this earlier but my computer actually closed all the tabs on chrome and deleted the chapter. So this is a bit rushed. So sorry about that. Anyway kudos and comments are appreciated :) :) :)


	7. The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe...

\- Come on Azer... We both know you're a better aim.  
\- Seriously, this the first time I have ever touched a gun.  
\- Really.  
\- Yeah.  
\- Come on.. I'll help ya.  
\- Nope. I'll do this on my own.  
Taking a deep breath, you shot the sack of sand right in the middle where Bobby had put the target.  
\- Nice.  
\- Yeah, after about three hours, you learnt to shot a gigantic sack at near point blank range. Come on. Back up.  
\- Okay dad. And just so you know, my aim isn't bad. I'm just not used to guns.  
Put a small can of beer on the sack balancing it carefully, Bobby teased,  
\- Oh yeah. Show me.  
Taking your blade, you threw it right through the can. While Bobby's hand was near the can. He flinched and looked at you,  
\- Told you, I am a good aim.  
Chuckling, Bobby switched the can for a bottle. Closing one eye, you shot it again right in the middle. Bobby looked on in shock and said,  
\- I don't think I've ever seen someone get so used to guns so quickly.  
\- What can I say, I'm a special kid.  
\- That you are.  
Bobby said as he pulled you in for a hug. You didn't resist. You knew he wouldn't let you go or you'll break his arms. It was night already. If not for the large headlights of Bobby's truck, He wouldn't be able to see anything. You didn't need lights. A few perks being the son of a demon.  
\- Come on, It's late. You need to sleep.  
\- Wait, I'll look the stars for a while.  
\- You didn't look at them ev.... sorry.  
You froze at that sentence. Tears started to dwell at your eyes. But you forced them back.  
\- Yeah, obviously. Was stuck in hell remember.  
You fake laughed. Bobby seemed to sense it. Because he stayed and put his arm around you.  
\- Thanks, Dad.  
\- Shh, just look at the stars. Beautiful, aren't they?  
\- Yep.  
You rested your head on his shoulder and probably fell asleep because you didn't remember anything after that. Either you were really sleepy or Bobby was really comfy. Probably the latter. Bobby woke you up after the short nap and told you sleep inside. You nodded sleepily and Bobby went inside. After a few seconds, you decided to go inside. Staggering to your feet you stretched a bit and went inside. Inside, sat your worst nightmare right now on chair. Your Father.  
\- What? Where is Bobby?  
\- Azer. That is not how I raised you. You are supposed to be happy that I am here. Not one second has passed and you are already Bobby-this and Bobby-that. I raised you to be independent.  
\- You didn't raise me. You didn't raise me at all! Now tell me what did you do to Bobby.  
\- Don't you worry. He's over there napping peacefully. He won't wake up any soon.  
Taking out the gun, you shot your father. He teleported before the bullet hit him and teleported in front of you and hoisted you against the wall and said in a chilling,  
\- You and I are gonna play a little game. It's called "Puppetry".  
\- No, please don't.  
\- Say all your relationships goodbye, son.  
\- NO!  
He basically carved a sigil on your shoulder that basically disappeared and left. You blacked after some time.

^ A FEW DAYS LATER ^

\- Azer, come on. You aren't concentrating.  
\- Well, how do want me to "concentrate".  
\- Probably by keeping your eyes on the vampire.  
\- Why do I when I can do this?  
You threw the blade so hard that it actually teared through the chest of the vampire and pinned in the wall.  
\- AZER, WHAT THE HELL?!  
\- What, we needed the vampire dead, he is now.  
Dean then pushed you against the wall, and screamed  
\- WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE GETTING TOO BRUTAL!  
\- What. Gets the job done, doesn't it.  
You said pushing him off you. Dean stared back at you and took out his his holy water and splashed you with it. It wasn't usual but you felt a strong pain surge through your face. You winced a bit and Dean connected the dots and said  
\- Sam, back off. He is a demon.  
You chuckled and dodged all their devil trap bullets stabbed Dean and easily knocked Sam aside. Castiel grabbed your head from the back, trying to smite you. Nothing happened. You turned and smiled to him before punching him through a wall.  
\- Castiel. Buddy. Don't try this ever again. Just don't.  
Walking off without a scratch, you went over to Bobby's house when your father summoned and offered to transport you. You didn't refuse. After teleporting there, you just stared forward and looked at your shoulder.  
\- Son of a-  
You ran inside to tell Bobby about the sigil.  
................................................  
\- Bobby. I swear. He has gone crazy. He stabbed Dean and nearly killed all three of us.  
\- No, no. I don't believe you. NO!  
Bobby threw the phone at the wall, hard. Bobby just couldn't believe what he had just heard. His son. No, he wasn't his son. He nearly killled Sam and Dean. He heard the door open and close and soon Azer was screaming for him, distressed. Bobby went into the living room, shot gun in hand and saw Azer. His face lightened up at seeing him  
\- Thank god, your okay.  
Azer stepped towards Bobby but obviously Bobby stepped back reflexively, like hel he wouldn't. The happy expression on his face faded and he said,  
\- I know I may have done some stupid things, but please listen to me-  
Before he could answer, Sam came and said,  
\- Get away from our dad.  
Before punching him hard. So hard he actually fell on his back. Bobby winced at the blood flowing through the nose of Azer but he steeled himself and just watched on as Azer coughed as he chocked on a little bit of his blood.  
\- Dad, please listen to m-  
\- I am not your dad. Not your friend or anything.  
Bobby chocked a bit when he saw Azer's eye's fill with tears, but he continued and said,  
\- You're too dangerous now. I can't let you live.  
Azer didn't even bat an eye at that. He continued to looked down, accepting his fate. Bobby raised the shot gun slowly and pulled the trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am an evil bastard but it's not over yet.. Azer has some of his story left.. Maybe he will become a ghost and haunt Bobby. Maybe he will turn into a complete demon in hell.. Who knows...
> 
> ANYWAYS don't hate me and kudos and comments are appreciated.. Feel free to curse at me down there.........


	8. Hoping for better days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suprise.. It's not over.. Guess what happens... 
> 
> BTW I opened a tumblr (@lunas-876)... I will post some teasers and maybe some new alternate storylines or a complete new story so be sure to check that out after reading the chapter......

You found yourself in a hotel suite with a hand on your shoulder and warm black eyes staring at you, full of concern.  
\- Azer, are you okay? Can you hear me?  
You didn't even care to reply. He shot you. He, the person you considered to be your father, shot you. And your real father saved you. You gritted your teeth. Taking out you blade, you blindly attacked him.  
\- AZER, BLOODY CALM DOWN!!  
You didn't listen. You kept attacking until your father did something unexpected. He hugged you. It seemed that all your anger and rage left you and instead of tears of frustration, actual tears of sorrow came out of your eyes. You hugged your father back. Then you nearly collapsed, the only thing holding you was your father. He didn't let go.  
\- I didn't think that the repercussions well enough. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.  
He helped you to the suite bedroom and helped you get in bed. Taking out a clean silk handkerchief, he wiped the blood off your nose and helped you relax until you fell asleep. With you asleep, your father mumbled,  
\- Sorry Azer, I didn't know that they would actually do that. I thought a few punches thrown and explanation and apologies and you'll make up. I didn't know he would try to kill you. I hope you forgive me.  
He said, a few tears dropping of his cheek. Wiping them off, he whispered as he got up.  
\- Goodnight Azer, I have some unfinished business to deal with.  
............................  
\- DAMN IT, BOBBY! WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOOT HIM SOONER!  
\- SHUT UP DEAN! YOU DON'T WHAT'S IT LIKE TO HAVE A SON! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SHOOT THE BOY YOU CONSIDER A SON! AND I HAD TO DO IT! NOT YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!  
Bobby got up to storm out of the room, but the table shaking changed his mind. He reached for his gun and went near Sam, Dean and Castiel. And out of nowhere Crowley came and he was pissed. Considering he was the one the intercepted the bullet made for Azer. His red eyes' stare was piercing through his soul. Crowley scanned the room, confirming that everyone was there.  
\- Well, Crowley. You should be happy. Azer's like you now.  
\- Shut up, Dean. He's nothing like me. It was me. I put a possession sigil on him. I was controlling his actions. He didn't deserve what you did to him. But you will deserve every single I do to you. Cas, you can go. You didn't do anything to him. Rest of you are going to die today.  
Crowley put a step forward and thank god Castiel got in front of them.  
\- You wont touch them until I am alive.  
\- Really Cas. Aren't you supposed to help humanity. They tried to kill a 15-year old. So either, step aside or fight me.  
Cas stepped forward and released his wings. Crowley didn't flinch. Instead of fighting, he used a spell that took away all magical powers of everybody except the user. It was an advanced type of spell only the strongest of witches could perform. Crowley showed his demon eyes. Blood red. He proceeded to fling everyone in the room except for Cas whom he pinned against the wall. It ended when Crowley kneeled to Bobby and said  
\- I am leaving you and all your sons because of all the kindness you showed to Azer. Or else you would've been dead already.  
And with that the spell ended and Crowley teleported away. Castiel ran to heal all of them. Sam and Dean had the the most injuries. He had left Bobby mostly injured but otherwise he was okay. Sam, after being healed said,  
\- Wasn't he bent on making his son's life a living hell? What's with the change of heart?  
\- I don't know, but now he's gone full mama bear.  
Dean remarked. Bobby didn't say anything. He was too busy thinking about the damage he had done to Azer. He had recently handled the truth about his mother. Did he break him enough for Crowley to step in? And what did Crowley mean by him doing all the stuff. Did he change his voice to Dean's or possess Dean. But Sam and Cas tiel were certainly there so it wouldn't be possible.  
\- Bobby, you're completely healed but you need rest.  
Castiel's voice jerked Bobby from his thoughts. That would definitely need some research. Bobby nodded and went into his bedroom. He didn't sleep at all. Azer's tears were keeping him. If Crowley did it, why would he come here? But if Crowley did it, it means that Azer was innocent. He nearly killed an innocent person, worse the kid he considered his son. Bobby made up his mind that he would take to Azer. Soon after one in the morning, he sank into a deep slumber.  
..........................  
You were bundled up in the soft comforter in your father's hotel suite, waiting for him to come back. You needed some answers. Soon enough, your father came into the room, with a small glass in hand, scotch probably.  
\- Hello, Azer.  
You weren't waiting for a hi-hello. You went straight to the most important question.  
\- Why did you save me?  
\- Azer, I swear I will explain it all. Just give me some time.  
\- No, I am asking why did you save me. Answer it.  
\- Because you're my son. Think I'd let you die.  
\- You're lying.  
\- No, I'm not-  
\- You don't give jack shit about me.  
\- Azer, that's not true.  
\- Yeah, it is. So tell me why you saved me. Probably because you wanted me to kill someone. Fine, I'm in.  
\- Azer, please listen to me.  
You sighed. Closing your eyes, you signaled him to continue.  
\- I knew I have been making your life hell and didn't care much about you. But ever since you started living with Robert, I couldn't touch you. So I had to observe you and found out so many things about you. I even thought to leave you alone but I thought I would give them a final challenge.  
\- So you made me nearly kill all of them.  
\- Well I thought they would trust you.  
\- Bullshit.  
\- What. It's true.  
\- Yeah, you knew that Sam and Dean are more important to Bobby than me. You specifically made me target them. Why? Why don't you like it when I finally had a good relationship. Why?  
\- Azer, I-  
\- TELL ME WHY!  
\- IT'S BECAUSE I WAS JEALOUS!  
You stared at him, dumbfounded. Did he just say that he was jealous? Of what? Your relationship with Bobby. But why.  
\- While you were with Robert, I could only observe you. And I saw how much I broke you. And it made me want to reconcile our relationship.  
\- You could just...talk.  
\- Well I was but then you called Robert "dad" And I thought that he had completely took my role.  
\- So, you sabotaged my relationship with Bobby. Oh my god.  
You fell back in the bed. What the hell happened to your life? Well, it was pretty effed from the start but you were finally getting comfortable and guess what Bobby shot you and your father saved you and he wants to become your father.  
\- I can get you back to Robert's. I told him it was all me.  
\- No. I want to stay here with you.  
\- What, really.  
\- But you have to earn my trust again. And I will not trust you easily.  
\- Sure, I'll try my best.  
You tried to give the best smile you could muster and your father pulled you in for an awkward hug. He suddenly exclaimed,  
\- Well we need to celebrate. Whiskey?  
\- I don't drink.  
\- Well, what do you want?  
\- I don't know? Pizza.  
\- Sure.  
Your father looked at you and did the weirdest thing. He smiled, warmly. You widened your eyes in shock but your father teleported after saying,  
\- Wait a minute.  
\- We could've just ordered.  
Sighing, you went in the living room and sat on the comfy looking couch. Wow. It was so soft. You could sink into it. Opening the T.V., you skipped through the channels. Probably some kind of rom-com Bobby told you about and you'd probably go without Bobby for a while. Switching off the T.V., you peeked into the book cabinet. Obviously, he wouldn't keep witchcraft out in the open. Searching around for a while, you observed that the rug was hastily put into place. Suspicious. You removed the rug and saw marks that couldn't be formed by an human but a books cabinet that was moved around a lot. Pushing the book cabinet, it opened to a large bookshelf filled with witch books. You shouldn't be here. Pushing the book cabinet into place, you went to sit back into the couch. You needed to wait for a while before you see what was in the witch books. After some time your father came with the pizza and something in a small bag. He put the bag aside and put the pizza on the coffee table in front of you.  
\- What took so long?  
\- Nothing. Just had to wait some time for the pizza to get ready.  
\- We could've ordered.  
\- And I got a little something for you.  
\- What?  
\- No, no. Pizza first. Bag after that  
\- Okay okay.  
You the pizza box and and the smell hit you right after. Your stomach growled, practically and you started devouring. After the third slice, you remembered that your father was there. Glancing up, you saw him looking at you closely. You offered him a slice but he declined saying that he didn't to eat but after you insisted he took a slice, and went into the kitchen to get a fork and knife, and started eating the pizza with them, as you looked in horror. He saw you and looked at you in confusion,  
\- What?  
\- You're eating a pizza with a fork and knife.  
\- Yes. I just find the normal way savage.  
\- You're 800 years old.  
Your father then laughed and continued eating with a fork and knife. You shook your head in disbelief and took a bite off the pizza, more controlled this time. Your mind drifted to Bobby, wonder what he's doing right now. Wait, why are you thinking of Bobby again. Clearing your mind you told your father that you'll be sleepingnw and excused yourself. Hopefully better days would come from now on.  
...........................................................  
Bobby sneaked around his house to go down to the library to see how were you possessed. Quietly sitting on his chair with a few books, he started reading about sigils. After three hours of hardcore reading he found....nothing. Cursing silently he got up slowly to get more books to read when Sam appeared on the doorway,  
\- Find anything interesting?  
Whipping his head to Sam's direction, he cursed some more and said,  
\- No. Nothing.  
\- Maybe this was just Crowley's way of saying that he won Azer to his side.  
\- No, Sam. He said that HE did everything. HE is the reason I nearly shot Azer.  
\- But you didn't. He is still alive.  
\- It's not about that, Sam. It's about trust. I don't think that it's possible that he'll trust us, or anyone for that matter. And the reason why is that I listened to you idjits.  
\- Don't beat yourself up. And sleep. You look terrible.  
With that Sam exited the room. Bobby wished that somehow you would come back because while Sam and Dean were his sons, he were out a lot but with you, he got to spend a lot memorable moments together like teaching you how to shoot a gun but now all that was ruined. Crumbled. Ruined. And the reason was Bobby himself. If he just listened to Azer for just a few more second, they would've been together and none of this would've happened.


	9. Does that make sense?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epic confrontation.....but read this first....

\- WHAT? NO I CAN'T TAKE THIS!  
\- Come on Azer. Just a little gift. And this will help you. So I can call if anything is wrong and you can if you need to go somewhere or anything you can call me.  
\- Is this necessary?  
\- Yes, very.  
\- Okay. But you need to teach me the basics.  
\- Gladly.  
Your father smiled and took to you teaching you the basics of the smartphone. And he was teaching you lovingly. A few weeks ago if someone had said that you would be taught smartphoneing, or whatever, by your father and you'd find it completely normal, you would've thought that he or she was crazy and you would've stabbed them for touching such a sensitive topic. But here you were learning a fairly easy device from your father. Suddenly your father gripped your hand and you both were teleported to some stinky motel to...guess who, The Winchesters. They were definitely shocked to see you and you definitely took advantage. Sprinting forward you disarmed Dean who was holding a knife. Like that would hurt your father. And you knocked out Sam with a single blow. Locking Dean in a sleeper hold you loosened the hold so that Dean's head didn't burst like a balloon, all before they could even blink. Dean's eyes were wide in shock and you smirked at your father who was dumbstruck.  
\- Think I was always on my ass before you came along.  
\- Wow. I just didn't know that you were that fast. Well, squirrel. Why did you summon me?  
\- I swear I just want to talk.  
\- Okay Azer, leave him.  
Releasing the hold on Dean, you waited until he stopped coughing and apologized a bit before going over and scraping the paint off the wood floor. Your father flexed his fingers and said,  
\- Well, what do you want?  
\- The leviathans. Cas accidentally released all off them from purgatory. We could use the original method of slicing their head and burying it but there is just too many of them. We need a fast method.  
\- Honestly squirrel. I don't know. Leviathans are just too powerful. I don't know can kill them quickly.  
\- Crowley, I know you're lying.  
\- Squirrel, I swear, I don't know.  
\- Son of a bitch, then you're no use.  
\- He is about to have a meeting with me soon. Maybe I can help you by gathering intel.  
\- Yeah. And why are you gonna do that?  
\- Just a sign of goodwill.  
\- And maybe I can help too. I know we can't kill them but headless leviathans are useless.  
You piped in. Your father looked at you as in saying 'are you sure.' You nodded.  
\- We'll think about it hard.  
You grabbed your father's arm and you teleported to your hotel suite.  
\- Well Azer, you better start training.  
\- Yeah I know.  
\- Also, this..  
A shiny gold blade appeared in your father's hand and he handed it to you.  
-A custom blade?  
You asked, but your father shook his head and said,  
\- Archangel blade.  
\- Wait, what? How?  
\- Well I was waiting to give it to you.  
\- How?  
\- I'll tell you some other time.  
You looked at your father, your eyes filled with confusion.  
\- Trust me. I will. Now go train.  
He snapped his fingers and a training room opened in the suite. Who the hell has a training room in a hotel suite and why did your father need one? Wasn't he the king of hell with awesome powers. Why the hell were you even asking yourself these question. Obviously he would have everything. First you cleared your mind and and pictured the battle. This was going to be a tough fight. Maybe the last fight of your life, but you didn't care. No matter how much you told yourself that you didn't care about them, it was always a lie. And you weren't gonna letting any of them die even if it meant that you yourself were gonna die.

^ AFTER A FEW DAYS ^

It was finally here the day you attacked the leviathans but first you needed to get ready. Wearing a full black attire and in two slots near the arm you slid the archangel and angel blade into them and slid on a coat that your father bought without explanation. Going to the living room where your father was waiting for you and you reached out your hand and instantly found yourself in the cold house where the " Team Free Will" were torturing the leviathan for more info but he just didn't give up. According to Sam and Dean, borax hurt leviathans. Guess there was one thing you could take advantage of. You three were going to Dick's to have a little talk with him hopefully he would listen peacefully and leave us and apparently he kidnapped a Prophet. What the hell was wrong with your life? Shaking your head you went out to get some fresh air. A familiar truck pulled up and a familiar howl screeched your ear. Juliet and Bobby. Fuck, fuck this was going to be so awkward. Juliet at spotting you rushed to the spot you were standing. Normally a running hellhound would terrify you but this was Juliet. She wouldn't hurt you. She pounced on you and started licking vigorously.  
\- Okay girl. I missed you too.  
Juliet thankfully got off you and you stared face to face with Bobby. Neither of you said a word until you looked at Juliet and said,  
\- Juliet, sorry but you need to stay a few more days with Bobby, okay. I swear I'll pick you up but for some time you need to stay with Bobby.  
Rubbing her ears, you went inside to tell Sam and Dean about Bobby.  
\- He's staying here, right?  
\- Well, actually he is kind of...coming with us.  
\- What?  
You were visibly confused and looked at them as to say 'what the hell is wrong with you guys?' But you decided to let it pass. Slowly nodding, you looked at the decapitated leviathan and said,  
\- I'll decapitate all of them.  
\- Okay.  
...........................................  
Well, the "siege" went to shit, Bobby and the boys were running like crazy towards the impala. When all the sudden Dean exclaimed,  
-BOBBY, LOOK OUT!  
Bobby heard a gunshot and thought to himself,' well that's it. I had a good run.' He closed his eyes and felt something hit his back. Well not a bullet, it was way too heavy. Bobby turned around and saw Azer clutching his shoulder, pushing Bobby to start running again, but Bobby was too shocked to hear anything. Shouting to Bobby,  
\- I am not trying to loose another shoulder but what you are doing right now, might probably make my other shoulder drop off. RUN!  
Bobby finally registered what you were saying and started running again. You bit you lip to stop the pain from overwhelming you and Bobby winced a bit at that. The four of you entered the Impala and Bobby was about to rip his shirt to make a makeshift bandage but you stopped him and said,  
\- Leave it. It'll heal.  
\- You'll loose too much blood.  
\- It'll heal.  
You said, your tone more dominant. Bobby didn't back down at hearing that. He ripped his shirt and wrapped the piece of cloth around your shoulder. You winced and he tightened the cloth and set it in place. Bobby spoke to Dean,  
\- Dean, take us to my house.  
\- No.  
\- I wasn't asking you.  
\- I wasn't offering.  
\- Your father screwed his bossy nature into you, huh.  
\- No, he didn't.  
\- Then, shut up and listen to me.  
\- You aren't my boss.  
\- But I am older than you. Didn't Crowley screw his gentleman-y habits into you.  
\- If that's the case, you should always respect my father.  
\- I'm not a gentleman.  
......................... You sunk in the seat, admitting defeat. Bobby smiled and after a few minutes you were onto a familiar road. You recognized a few landmarks and realized you forgot about Juliet.  
Facing Bobby you said,  
\- Bobby, we forgot about Juliet.  
\- No, you forgot about Juliet. I brought her back home.  
Relieved you sank back in the seat cradling your shoulder. Bobby looked at your shoulder and said,  
\- That was dumb, y'know.  
\- Yeah, I could've brought my hand but it was all spur of the moment.  
\- No, you saving me. You could've died.  
\- Yeah. It was. But I chose the dumb decision so your alive. Now deal with it.  
Bobby looked shocked at the remark. But assuming all the things he did to you, he deserved that. Looking away, you saw the Singer Salvage Yard. And a happy hellhound wagging its tail. You assumed that Bobby was keeping Juliet well fed. Getting out of the car, smiled at Juliet who was running towards you but Bobby stepped in front of you and told Juliet,  
\- Sweetie, I know you want to tackle him but he's injured right now.  
Juliet whined a bit and came to you and smelled your injured shoulder. She was about to lick it but you pulled away.  
\- Sorry girl. But not right now. Okay.  
Juliet whined some more and ran away. Sweetie? Did Bobby just call her that?  
\- Sweetie?  
\- I can't help it.  
You had a hearty laugh and you entered the house. Taking out the first aid kit, you were stitched up by Bobby. Sam and Dean were also injured and he himself was also a bit injured. After some time every single one of were stitched up, you took out your phone and called your father. Within seconds, he was in the house and gave you a worried look. You gave him a reassuring look. Then your father spoke,  
\- Well, I assume the hunt wasn't so good. But I brought back a present.  
A teen walked from behind your father. Wow, wonder how much convincing would've took to do the dramatic reveal. Who was that kid?  
\- Moose, squirrel, Robert, I'd like you to meet Kevin Tran, the prophet.  
What? Your father sneaked a prophet from Dick's company. How? Well what were you gonna do with him. Like your father was able to read your mind, he said,  
\- Well now that we have the prophet, we halted the leviathans' progress and if we get the word of god, we know what they are up to.  
\- Word of God?  
Dean questioned. Only that dumbass wouldn't know what a word of god is. Shaking your head you looked up and saw all three of them as confused as a deer in headlights. Your father was about to explain when Cas came and explained,  
\- Word of God are tablets, which were written by god. They provide nearly provide all the information of the the creature they are written on-  
\- What the hell, Cas. Where were you all this time? Y'know we could've used your help.  
\- I am sorry, Dean. But I had to get myself together after loosing my memories.  
Wait, Castiel lost his memories. You didn't know about that. Oh wait why would you.  
\- Well, great to have you back bud.  
Why was Dean so worried about Castiel? Fishy. Castiel's grace also blazed after Dean was hurt. Why did they care about each other so much? Maybe they're good friends. Does that make sense? After a big awkward silence, you spoke up,  
\- Well, Team Free Will and Team Crowley together. Guess we should make a plan to retrieve the tablet a send that dick back to purgatory.  
\- Why would we trust each other?  
\- Well, first of all, whole world is at stake, that covers about all of you guys and Dick will be looking for the prophet-  
\- My name is Kevin.  
\- -Kevin and he will kill you to get to him.  
Turning to face your father, you looked at him with, according to him, " big, puppy, hazel eyes" and he cursed and said,  
\- Aah, what the hell? I'm in.  
\- I still can't trust Crowley.  
Bobby spoke after some time.  
\- Well, I am trusting you after what you did to me so this won't be a big deal.  
Bobby shut his mouth and looked down.  
\- Okay, everybody in.  
Everybody nodded or grumbled a yes and you sighed. Well this is going to be a lot more difficult now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I watched Supernatural like a few months ago so my timeline is a bit messed up. Sorry about that. I recently passed a 100 hits and I want to thank you all for supporting me.  
> Also special thanks to Mairon_MacLeod, Loverhater, TheWaffleWolf, RobertMcLeod, Bojana and the 1 guest for leaving kudos...  
> Also Thanks(again) RobertMcLeod for complimenting "Save Me" in the comments.
> 
> Sorry for the delay.. My School classes actually started and I am practically only studying. I havr fotten halfway into writing the chapter and I will soon release it.


	10. You never walk alone..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the thing I had in mind when I first thought about the Fanfic. Also, a suprise which I didn't think the first thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me writing the fanfic and it gets deleted. YEET.
> 
> On a serious note, Yes the chapter got deleted. That's why it took so long. It killed me. Wrote that for 5 days and it got deleted.
> 
> Also thank you Indigo_Guardian_Phantom_Knight for saving the fanfic..

\- Did you find any info about killing a leviathan?  
\- Other than the usual beheading, nothing.  
You skimmed through the stack of books your father had in his disposal. A few sigils and a few witch spells later, you just found a description of the tablet of leviathans. Apparently only prophets and God could read the tablets. Wow. Just need to turn God to our side. Piece of cake.  
\- Azer, you need to sleep.  
\- I got a few hours of sleep.  
\- Only a couple hours for the last three days. You're basically living off coffee and a lot of adrenaline. Also, with zero progress.  
\- Yeah, if you get me the tablet, I'll figure it out in the afternoon.  
Smiling sweetly at your father, you closed the bazillionth book you read. The translation was a bit fuzzy but you got the info you need. Apparently leviathans cannot regenerate their heads. Kick the heads away after decapitating them.  
Sam messaged something on your phone. You guys exchanged phone numbers last time, much to your father's dismay.  
" Come to Bobby's quick. Got a lead."  
Okay. Time to make a grand entrance. Informing your father, you grabbed his shoulder and both of you teleported to Bobby's house. You stumbled a bit but caught yourself and looked a Sam and Dean. Dean was fine but Sam looked exhausted like yourself. You shared a nod and you shifted your gaze to the girl standing in the middle of the room.  
\- Azer Crowley, Charlie Bradbury. Charlie, king of hell and his son.  
\- Hi. Sorry for the unenthusiasm. I am just really tired. So what's the lead?  
You said, halfheartedly. Sam came forward and said,  
\- Charlie brought us some files that may give us leverage against Dick and she also got us the tablet.  
\- Should've known they had a pick and leave policy. Would've saved us the hassle.  
\- Azer, she helped.  
\- I know, and thank you so much. Now that we know at least something about the leviathans, we should all get a good night's rest and start fresh tomorrow.  
\- Azer, it's midday.  
\- Well, I don't care. I want to sleep so adios.  
Gesturing to your father you motioned him to teleport you back to the suite. He nodded and took your hand. Within a second you were in your room. And the big soft bed. Well, you were not gonna wake up for a long time.  
..........................................  
\- No. No. No. No. No. Not this. Not this either. Aha.  
You found the giant book from the bookshelf which had practically the most info about the history of the world. Skimming over the pages you found the page about righteous people just after the dark age section. You had read the book before. It was the reason you didn't sleep for two days. You knew the contents but only the main parts so righteous people was unknown territory. Slapping a bookmark you ran to your dad you was waiting. You teleported the house and saw everybody huddled around Kevin.  
\- What's this about?  
\- He's translating the tablet. What you got?  
\- Nothing just a book about the righteous people.  
\- Great.  
It was your turn to be huddled on. Opening the giant book, you saw a number of righteous people. There were many people but you were only looking in the top ten. At number 1, there was the Muslim Prophet but his bones weren't in America. There was only one person so Sam and Dean went to check it out and also ask the alpha for his blood. You already had the blood of a fallen angel and the ruler of damned. You were so close, you hoped that everything would go smoothly.  
....................................  
\- Okay so who's gonna kill Dick?  
\- Dean and I are going to subdue him.  
\- I'll help.  
\- How possibly can you hel-  
\- Distract him.  
\- Okay.  
\- Everybody ready. Bobby needs to spray them with Borax. Dad, you don't do anything. Sam is backup. I'll distract. Dean and Castiel shove it up his ass.  
Everybody nodded and picked up their weapons. Walking up to Bobby, you handed him the gun he gifted to you. Bobby face dropped and you walked away before he could say anything.  
\- I'll meet you there.  
This time you teleported with Castiel. That gave you some much needed alone time. Turning to Cas, you gave him a sly grin on your face.  
\- So you have feelings for Dean.  
That question caught him off guard. SO MUCH. You laughed at seeing that.  
\- We have a greater challenge ahead. I suggest we focus on it.  
\- Come on dude. I saw how you wings flutter when he is near and how your grace nearly caught fire. It took me some time to figure it out. But I did. Beside they won't be here for another hour.  
\- Azer, I am not comfortable answering these questions.  
\- Okay just tell me that you love him.  
\- Yes.  
\- OH MY GOD! YOU ADMITTED IT!  
\- Stay silent, otherwise they will spot us.  
\- Okay.  
You laughed. Castiel loved Dean. Wait, would he tell him?  
\- Are you gonna tell him?  
\- No.  
-Why?  
\- Because he doesn't like men.  
\- Did you ask him?  
\- No.  
\- I'm so gonna ask him.  
\- Please don't.  
\- Just that whether he likes men or not.  
\- Please do ask him.  
Castiel muttered from under his breath. You smiled and said,  
\- I heard that.  
After that you pretty much hear Castiel's wings to flutter like crazy just like when he was flustered.  
..................................  
You missed the small talk with Castiel. Right now, you were fighting Dick like crazy, he was clearly hurt with archangel blade. Giving a small nod to Dean, you sliced his arm clean off. Castiel held Dick from behind while Dean came and stabbed Dick right through the neck. He did it. It was over. As soon you thought it, Dick exploded and Dean and Cas disappeared without a trace except the grace that flew through Cas and hit you. It started to burn and you crawled with your back against the wall, clutching your heart. Bobby ran towards you,  
\- What the hell happened?  
\- I don't know. Bobby, everything hurts.  
\- Don't worry, Azer. Everything is okay.  
Soon, your father entered the room. You couldn't hear anything he said, instead you fainted just after you felt the cushion. Not the soft one at the suite. Bobby's


	11. First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some good Crobby....

Crowley was seated besides Azer's peaceful sleeping form. His eyes were red from crying. Bobby felt his heart sting because of the condition Crowley was in. Handing him a beer, he spoke softly,  
\- You shouldn't cry this much. Azer will be okay.  
\- Are you sure? Why am I such a bad dad? If only I had been the maybe I could've-  
\- Hey stop beating yourself over it. You can't do anything about it.  
\- Why are you saying that? Didn't I sever your relationship with him.  
\- Well, he's happy with you. I can't do anything.  
Hearing that Crowley slowly closed his eyes and started silently weeping to himself. Bobby couldn't bear seeing him like that. Why the hell was he getting so soft? Slowly getting up, he wrapped his arms around Crowley. Crowley looked at him basically shook of the show of affection Robert was showing. To him. That was the final straw for Crowley. He started to cry into Bobby's chest. He couldn't control it. Bobby wasn't pulling back. He wasn't disgusted by him for being a demon. Right now, he just saw him as a father worried about his son. He was worried about Dean too. Burying his head in the demons head he also let his tears flow. After sometime both of them drifted into sleep. In the morning, both of them realized they were doing and untangled from each other. They started to stare at each other until one of them made a move. After a few minutes, Crowley moved and slowly put his lips on Bobby's. After no reaction made by Bobby, he moved away and apologized. Bobby had none of that and pulled Crowley back into the kiss and reacting fully this time. Crowley was actually startled that Bobby actually like men but then he basically pushed the thoughts back and focused on Bobby on his mouth. Bobby had the aftertaste of beer on his mouth but still tasted delicious. Crowley's tongue moved in tandem with Bobby's like they were meant to be. Slowly Bobby pulled away because y'know, breathing. He looked at Crowley and said,  
\- We can't do this until Azer wakes up.  
\- I saw everything all right.  
On hearing that, both turned to a half awake Azer staring at them,  
\- How long have you been awake?  
\- Long enough to catch the smoochy smooch.  
\- Are you okay?  
\- I can't feel my arm or my leg otherwise I'm fine.   
He showed a thumbs up and smiled widely.   
\- Does that mean you are dating?  
\- One kiss doesn't mean we're dating.  
\- Neither of you likes men so yeah I'll guess you're dating.  
\- We aren't.  
\- Would you be open to the possibility of one?  
\- Yes.  
Both of them said without hesitation and Azer slid in devilish smile and said,  
\- Well that video I'm sending to Sam.  
\- WHAT!!  
\- And send.   
\- He is coming here.  
Crowley stared at Azer, basically killing him through his eyes. You took that as a warning and said,  
\- Just kidding...... I didn't send it.  
Both of them sighed deeply and looked at Azer.   
\- Yes, I do have the video though.  
They laughed that thing of and Bobby told you to send the video to him later. But your dad came toward you and said,  
\- What happened?  
\- I don't know. Castiel's grace got expelled and hit me.   
\- You should've been dead then.  
\- I don't know.   
Something began to happen to you. Something powerful attached itself to your soul. Of course it would go for your soul. I connected itself and spread to your eye. You opened it and something bright shined out of your eye. Holy-  
\- Castiel's grace. It attaached to me.   
You said helplessly, as your father watched on in horror....


End file.
